Fate D
by Beth Riall
Summary: Emiya Kiritsugu fracasa en la convocatoria del Rey de los Caballeros, en cambio, el Santo Grial le otorga un siervo a su imagen; frío, eficiente, cruel, y con un pasado doloroso.
1. Chapter 1

**La invocación**

**,**

Emiya Kiritsugu había planeado utilizar la funda sagrada para invocar al Rey Arturo Pendragon – Rey de los caballeros. Ese era el siervo que la funda sagrada de Avalon debería haber atraído.

Pero algo había salido mal.

En el círculo de invocación se encontraba un siervo que no indicaba en nada que pudiese ser el legendario Rey Arturo. Ni siquiera parecía ser completamente humano.

El siervo en cuestión parecía un hombre joven, una cabeza más bajo que él. Sus orejas puntiagudas y ojos rojos indicaban que tendría que tener al menos un porcentaje de sangre inhumana. Vestía con un chaleco azul claro, unos pantalones rojos y una bufanda roja en su cuello. Emiya Kiritsugu no pudo ver nada que se pareciese remotamente a la espada Excalibur, en realidad, no podía ver una espada. ¿Quizás había invocado alguna otra clase de siervo?

Irisviel tampoco parecía poder decir palabra alguna. Ella estaba segura de que su esposo invocaría al Rey de los caballeros utilizando a Avalon como catalizador. El hombre en el círculo era indudablemente un siervo, esa cantidad de prana que parecía emanar, acompañada de esa presencia sobrenatural daban todas las indicaciones.

Pero, ¿Qué clase de siervo?

-¿El Rey Arturo? –Kiritsugu preguntó de forma automática, existía la posibilidad de que los registros históricos estuviesen equivocados.

El siervo lo miró en la duda un momento. –¿Quién? –Con esa simple pregunta, las esperanzas de Kiritsugu se destrozaron.

Kiritsugu volvió a intentarlo. –¿Quién eres?

-Saber. –Dijo simplemente.

Kiritsugu esperó un poco a que el siervo continuara, pero cuando no pareció dar indicaciones de continuar, decidió simplemente cerrar el contrato.

-Saber, yo soy tú Maestro.

-El contrató está cerrado entonces. –Dijo desinteresadamente.

¿Quizás el Grial había escogido a un siervo que fuese más con su personalidad?

* * *

Emiya Kiritsugu nunca tuvo planeado relacionarse con su siervo. En su cabeza tenía que tener siempre clara la idea de que un siervo no sería más que una herramienta para obtener el Santo Grial, es por eso que se había comprometido a ignorarlo durante toda la Guerra. Algo que no parecía muy difícil, el siervo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Tenía planeado que Irisviel se acercara al siervo. Irisviel cumplía con todos los requisitos de una doncella que tiene que ser protegida por un caballero. Por desgracia, no habían convocado al Rey de los Caballeros como tenían planeado, y ese plan no parecía ir con ese siervo en particular.

Mientras que Irisviel había intentado acercarse a él, e incluso compartir distintos puntos de vista. El siervo simplemente había decidido ignorarla. Para Irisviel, hablar con Saber podría ser lo mismo que hablar con una pared.

Incluso había intentado decirle acerca del ideal de Kiritsugu y su deseo, con esperanzas de que eso captara su interés.

Todo lo que consiguió fue un "estúpido", antes de que Saber dejara la habitación. Había dejado de intentarlo después de eso.

Quizás el razonamiento de Kiritsugu había estado bien y el Grial había seleccionado a un siervo que se adaptase más a él y su personalidad, pero en lo que se refiere a ideales, Saber ya había dejado claro lo que penaba.

Para Emiya esa estaba bien, era preferible. No tenían que relacionarse el uno con el otro más que para pelear. Si no le interesaba nada más que ganar el Santo Grial, entonces no habría objeción para el tipo de métodos que utilizaran.

* * *

-Saber, ¿Qué te pareció el viaje en avión? –Irisviel preguntó con emoción. Para un siervo que debió de vivir en una época donde lo aviones no existían, debió de ser una experiencia única y excitante.

Saber le dio una mirada seria durante un segundo antes de pasarla de largo y adelantarse a la limusina que los esperaba. No tenía mucho interés en hablar con esa mujer, de todas formas, él seguramente sería más rápido que cualquier avión.

Iri suspiró. La relación con Saber no iba tan bien como esperaba. El siervo de la espada no había intercambiado más de dos o tres palabras en una sola oración desde que fue invocado. Quizás realmente era como Kiritsugu y no quería relacionarse mucho con alguien que podría morir mañana.

Ella se acomodó en el asiento junto con Saber. Con la habilidad de Riding de la clase Saber, seguramente podría incluso majear aquel avión.

-Espera un minuto Saber. –Iri puso su mano sobre la de Saber cuando tomó el volante. –Realmente me gustaría dar un paso por la ciudad. Nunca antes he estado en una.

Saber miró unos segundos a Iri. El homúnculo realmente parecía muy interesada en visitar la ciudad, y posiblemente no lo dejara en paz hasta que no accediera.

-Bien. –Mencionó con molestia mientras encendía la limusina.

Irisviel sonrió, quizás Saber no era tan malo como parecía.

* * *

Sabe hubiese deseado nunca haber aceptado la petición del homúnculo. Ya era mucho el que lo hubiesen hecho usar un traje a la medida, pero comprar diez veces su peso en ropa. Ni siquiera Etna compraba tanta ropa en un día, aunque si era muy reveladora. En fin, no terminó hay. También lo había arrastrado a un centro de juegos donde no paró de echar monedas hasta que los empleados tuvieron que salir y pedirles que dejaran jugar a los otros niños.

El café que había tomado en ese café al aire libre estuvo bien. Aunque seguramente hubiese estado mejor si esa mujer no se la hubiese pasado hablando tonterías sobre el mundo y quejándose de como los habían sacado. El helado doble de chocolate con cubierta de chocolate derretido, crema y cereza que ordeno al fina, eso había atraído mucho la atención.

Una cosa era viajar con un hombre con orejas puntiagudas y ojos rojos, sin mencionar las antenas, pero otra era una mujer que podría trabajar como modelo pedir el postre más caro de todo el café y comérselo mientras no deja de decir tonterías sobre la delicia y tratando de darle un poco. No le sorprendería que la mitad de los siervos en la guerra ya sepan donde están.

-Saber, mira. No te parece preciosa esta puesta de sol. –Cualquier persona en el lugar de Iri seguramente se estaría muriendo de frio por estar parada en las aguas del mar y en pleno atardecer, pero Irisviel von Einzbern estaba acostumbrada al clima frío. Para ella era un sueño hecho realidad el poder estar parada en ese lugar, ver las olas y el mar. Le hubiese gustado que Kiritsugu pudiese estar con ella, pero sabía que estaría ocupado en estos momentos, en algún lugar de la ciudad, preparándose para la guerra.

El recuerdo de la guerra le trajo un mal sabor de boca. Ella sabía que no viviría mucho más de ella, es por eso que quería atesorar estos momentos, aun si eran borrados y se perdían en la nada, ella quería conservar esos recuerdos hasta el final.

-Sabes Saber. Esta es la primera vez que salgo del castillo Einzbern. –Lo que dijo lo hizo sin ninguna razón. Ella tenía que hablar con alguien en ese momento, aun si no le respondía. –Jamás pude ver otro lugar que no fuese los alrededores del castillo. Aun cuando Kiritsugu me mostraba fotografías y me traía cosas del exterior, es realmente diferente el verlo directamente. –Entonces volteó hacia donde estaba parado el siervo. – ¿No lo crees así, Sab…? ¿Saber?

El siervo parecía estar haciendo una mueca de dolor, era el único cambio que había visto en él desde que fue invocado.

-¿Hay algún problema, Saber? –Iri preguntó con completa sinceridad. ¿Quizás lo que dijo había generado algo en el siervo? ¿Algún mal recuerdo?

Saber mantuvo silencio por un rato. Entonces su vista se desvió. –Un siervo enemigo. –Dijo más para esquivar la pregunta de Irisviel que para alertar sobre el enemigo.

-Sí. Yo también puedo sentirlo. –Sería difícil para cualquier mago no sentir esa presencia. –Parece que nos está invitando. ¿Qué opinas Saber?

Pero Saber ya estaba de camino a la limusina.

Irisviel suspiró.

Justo como Kiritsugu.

* * *

En enemigo frente a él estaba sosteniendo dos lanzas, ambas cubiertas por sellos. Posiblemente una era su noble fantasma, ¿Pero cual? En el peor de los casos podrían ser ambas. Apostó a eso, él nunca la tuvo fácil en las peleas decisivas.

-Me alegra que al menos un siervo haya aceptado mi invitación. –El siervo enemigo, claramente un Lancer, mencionó mientras hacía girar ambas lanzas con una velocidad y dominio inhumano. –Y ella debe de ser tu Master. –Esta vez Lancer miró intensamente a Irisviel.

Irisviel frunció el seño. –No entiendo que clase de Espíritu Heroico podría tratar de seducir a una mujer claramente casada. –Gracias a su resistencia mágica como un homúnculo, Irisviel pudo resistir el hechizo de seducción que Lancer parecía haberle lanzado.

-¡Tch! Lo lamento, esto es prácticamente una maldición. Puedes maldecirme si quieres, o maldecir el hecho de haber nacido mujer. –Su voz parecía más divertida que molesta.

El traje de Saber desapareció dando lugar a las ropas con las que había sido invocado. Su bufanda bajó por su brazo hasta su mano y materializó una espada ancha de un color rojizo intenso.

-Bien, eso parece muy útil. –Lancer se sorprendió de que la bufanda pudiese ser más precisamente la "funda" de su espada. Irisviel también pareció muy sorprendida por eso, ahora que lo veía, esa presencia, acompañados de la espada en la mano, dejaban claramente al descubierto su clase. –Debes de ser Sab-¡Ah!

Antes de terminar, Saber se había arrojado contra Lancer a una velocidad extremadamente rápida. Lancer apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse antes de que el ataque terminara por arrancarle un brazo.

-¡¿Atacas por sorpresa a un enemigo distraído?! ¿Dónde está el orgullo de la clase Saber? –Lancer gruñó con despreció. Que un Saber atacara como un Assassin. Pensaría que se trata de un Assassin si el Assassin enemigo no hubiese sido el primer siervo de la guerra en caer.

La batalla estaba transcurriendo realmente rápido para los ojos humanos. Por la velocidad en que se intercambiaban ataques, el movimiento, el poder que emanaba de cada uno de los golpes, los luchadores no eran humanos. Eran seres que habían trascendido la humanidad y se habían convertido en seres más divinos.

Lancer movía ambas lanzas peligrosamente para atacar a Saber. El peligro de las lanzas es que eran estupendas armas a larga distancia, incluso atacando de cerca seguían siendo peligrosas, especialmente en las manos de un siervo que blandía dos con facilidad. Una pequeña y otra larga.

-Bien, Saber. Te hare pagar por manchar el nombre de tu clase. –Mientras Lancer seguía quejándose de como había atacado por sorpresa. Saber trataba de encontrar alguna abertura en su defensa. Las piernas, si encontraba un modo de inmovilizarlo, entonces…

-Es _suficiente de este juegos Lancer, termínalo de una vez. Usa tu noble fantasma._

Una voz, claramente el Master enemigo, se escuchó en el campo de batalla.

-Mmm. Bien, ya que mi Master me lo ha pedido. –Soltó la lanza pequeña y los sellos de la lanza larga comenzaron a deshacerse. –Me encargaré de ti inmediatamente. –Una lanza carmesí brillo peligrosamente en las manos de Lancer. Esa lanza era claramente un noble fantasma.

Lancer dio rienda suelta a su noble fantasma atacando a Saber sin piedad. La velocidad claramente disminuida por el uso de ambas armas se había recuperado y la batalla se había vuelto más intensa.

Irisviel estaba mirando todo desde afuera con sus ojos muy abiertos. Esta era la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Tan mortal como se veía, si alguno de los siervos cometía el más mínimo erro, entonces moriría.

Para Saber el Lancer enemigo era fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no lo bastante fuerte para retenerlo.

Con su fuerza de rango A, mejorada con su bonificación de fuerza monstruosa, desató un fuerte golpe que arrojó fuertemente a Lancer hacia atrás. Se acabaron los juegos, el noble fantasma de Lancer había sido revelado y no mostraba alguna amenaza.

Lancer maldijo entre dientes. Ese último golpe casi lo hacer perder el equilibrio y caer. Sabia que la clase Saber era fuerte, pero ese golpe lo hizo temer por la seguridad de Gae Dearg. Pero todavía tenía un plan, y Saber lo había arrojado justamente donde quería.

Se puso rápidamente en guardia. Saber no había demostrado piedad ni en un sólo instante de la pelea, sin charlas o tiempo de para preparación. Simplemente lo había atacado mecánicamente como si eso fuese lo único que pudiese hacer. Lancer estaba empezando a creer que se había topado realmente con un Berseker.

Como esperaba, Saber no dio tregua y se lanzó directamente contra él.

Más cerca, más cerca, más.

_-¡Ahora! _

Pateó levemente a Gae Buidhe dese el piso destruido. Ahora sólo tenía que empuñarla y…

-¡¿Eh?! –La lanza no fue directamente a su mano. Pero eso era imposible, ¿Cómo…? –ARRRR. –Gritó de dolor. Un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha. Entonces la vio, su lanza: Rosa de oro de la mortalidad - Gae Buidhe. Estaba incrustada fuertemente en su pierna derecha. –¿Pero cómo…?

Esa pregunta no tardó en ser contestada.

-¡_¿La bufanda?! _–Enrollada en Gae Buidhe era la bufanda roja de Saber. Saber había usado su bufanda para atrapar a Gae Buidhe en pleno vuelo y la había usado para apuñalar su pierna. Herido gravemente por su propia lanza, la lanza cuyas heridas no sanan a menos que sea destruida, cruelmente irónico.

Pero Saber no se detuvo. Y Lancer sabía que no se detendría.

Trató de utilizar rápidamente a Gae Dearg para cortar la bufanda y liberar a Gar Buidhe, pero la lanza fue sujeta casi desde la punta por la mano izquierda de Saber.

-_Imposible. _–Lancer estaba incrédulo. La fuerza del agarre de Saber había sido más grande que cualquiera de sus golpes. Lancer estaba en punto muerto.

Entonces la espada de Saber atravesó su pecho, directo al corazón.

-Mas…ter… –Lancer pudo decir débilmente antes de caer y desaparecer.

La segunda noche de la Guerra por el Santo Grial, y otro siervo había caído.

* * *

Kiritsugu había visto el desempeño de Saber desde lo alto de los contenedores. Había utilizado la mira del rifle para estar atento tanto de Saber como la seguridad de Irisviel. El resultado había sido… más que aceptable.

Saber había acabado con Lancer en la primera pelea, y lo había hecho rápida y eficientemente. No había dejado a Lancer ni un momento de preparación mientras atacaba, incluso había aprovechado la lanza que había dejado caer para atacarlo. Esas claramente no eran las tácticas de un caballeo, eran más las tácticas de un asesino. Eso reforzó más que el grial hubiese llamado a un siervo que fuese compatible con él y sus métodos.

En cualquier caso, el resultado parecía haber sido mejor que si hubiese convocado al Rey de los Caballeros. Mientras que el Rey Arturo seguramente estaría pegado a un código de honor a la antigua, el Saber actual no parecía poseerlo en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera había pestañado al momento de acabar con Lancer, y ahora estaba caminando tranquilamente de vuelta a la limusina y al lugar donde estaba su esposa.

-Maya. –Se dirigió a su asistente por la radio. –Sigue vigilando a Assassin, voy a terminar con el Master de Lancer.

-Entendido.

Kiritsugu no podía dejar a un Master enemigo con vida, aun si había perdido a su siervo. Tenía que asegurarse de que no fuese un problema en el futuro.

Saber había hecho su trabajo, era hora de que él hiciese el suyo.

Por la mira pudo ver como el Ex–Master de Lancer se había movido más cerca del borde del contenedor, aunque Kiritsugu no podía ver más que una sombra con la mira de visión nocturna, estaba seguro de que el rostro del Ex–Maestro poseía una mirada de incredulidad. Sabía que Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald era uno de los mejores magos de la Torre del Reloj, y uno de los más orgullosos. Posiblemente había ido a la Guerra sin pensar en ningún momento que su siervo podrí perder, o que podría perder la vida. Una clara muestra de arrogancia con la que había pagado caro.

Estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo que acabaría con la vida de Kayneth, pero entonces un sonido de chispas captó toda su atención.

Sobre él había pasado un carruaje, un inmenso carruaje impulsado por toros. Y había aterrizado en el mismo lugar donde se había librado la batalla con Lancer.

* * *

-¡Todos, deponer sus armas! ¡Están en presencia de un Rey! –El extraño siervo que había aparecido de la nada comenzó a gritar.

Saber simplemente suspiró y volvió a materializar su espada.

-¡Yo soy- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Lancer? –El gigantesco siervo, que Saber dio como Rider, comenzó a mirar a los lados en busca del Lancer que acababa de derrotar hacer apenas un minuto.

Rider se rascó la nuca. Él había estado esperando poder presentarse ante Saber y Lancer para reclutarlos en su ejército, pero ahora Lancer no estaba por ningún lado.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Dónde exactamente está Lancer? –Le preguntó despreocupadamente a Saber. No parecía creer que Saber lo atacaría directamente. Y no lo haría, no mientras no supiese exactamente que podía hacer o si ese carruaje era su noble fantasma. Prefería no iniciar una pelea que destruyera todo el puerto, especialmente si se llevaba la vida de su Maestro substituto.

-Lo maté. –Dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Ya? Cielos, y yo que esperaba reclutarlo. –El siervo parecía bastante desanimado por la perdida tan temprana de un enemigo.

-Rider, ¿Cómo puedes…?

-¡_Tú! _–Se escuchó rugir. –¡_Esto es tú culpa!_

Waver Velvet se estremeció. La voz podía estar algo distorsionada por el hechizo y la ira que emanaba, pero la reconocería en cualquier parte. Era la voz del maestro que tanto lo había ridiculizado en la Torre del Reloj. Era Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba oculto tras de Rider.

-¡_Mira nada más lo que has ocasionado! De no haber robado mi reliquia de invocación y obligado a convocar a ese siervo débil y patético, nada de esto hubiese pasado. ¡Por tú culpa he perdido a mi siervo en la segunda noche! ¡¿Tienes idea de la humillación que me has hecho pasar?! _–La voz tenía un matiz de locura. –¡_Te mataré!, ¿Entiendes Velvet? Voy a matarte por esto._

Waver Velvet estaba muerto del miedo. El sabía que en la Guerra tendría que enfrentarse seguramente a su maestro, pero no esperó que perdiese momentos antes de su encuentro, mucho menos que fuese su culpa por robar su reliquia de invocación.

Rider sin embargo, acarició su cabeza levemente y sonrió.

-¡Hey! Así que tú ibas a ser mi maestro en lugar de este niño. –Gritó a la nada, seguro de que el Ex–Master lo escucharía. –Pues déjame decirte que este niño ha demostrado ser un Master mucho más competente que tú. –La sinceridad en esas palabras fueron una gran sorpresa para Waver. –A diferencia de ti, que te escondes como un cobarde. Mi maestro, e incluso el de Saber han dado la cara. En cambio, tú ni siquiera pudiste dirigir apropiadamente a tu propio siervo, y ahora un guerrero tan capaz como Lancer ha muerto. El único culpable aquí de tu derrota y vergüenza eres tu mismo.

La voz se calló después de eso, claramente molesta por las palabras de Rider. Waver en cambio, estaba muy conmovido por lo que su siervo había dicho. Había pensado que Rider lo miraba siempre desde arriba, como si no estuviese conforme con un Master débil como él. Ahora, ahora veía a su siervo y a él mismo con un nuevo sentimiento de respeto.

-Ahora. –Dijo volviendo su atención a Saber. –No creó que sea necesaria la espada, seguramente no queremos iniciar un combate que ponga en riesgo la vida de nuestros Masters. –Rider dijo lo obvio.

Saber frunció el seño en molestia. Rider era algo más. Se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones de atacar en la más leve apertura, por lo que no había bajado la guardia ni un segundo. Rider sin lugar a dudas sería un oponente más peligroso que Lancer.

Relajó el agarre de su espada, pero no por eso la desmaterializó.

Rider simplemente rió. –Bueno, bueno. Eres sin lugar a dudas un siervo precavido.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de extender las manos y gritar.

-¡A los siervos que estén oculto y hayan visto el combate! ¡Yo Iskander Rey de los conquistadores, de la clase Rider en esta Guerra del Grial, exijo que se presenten!

Waver cambió su mirada de respeto por una de terror cuando su siervo había revelado totalmente su clase y su nombre.

Saber levantó una ceja.

Irisviel miró al gigantesco siervo con sorpresa.

Incluso Kiritsugu, que estaba apuntando a Waver con su rifle, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por eso.

-¡Ocultarse es de cobardes, si no se revelan ahora entonces no los consideraré dignos de ser mis enemigos! Ahora… ¡Revélense!

Saber no estaba seguro de que hacer ahora. ¿Debería arriesgarse con Ira de Overlord? O simplemente esperar a que su Master actúe en su lugar. No era ajeno a la presencia de su verdadero Master, oculto en los contenedores.

-Que patética imitación de un Rey, casi tan patético como ese débil siervo que cayó en este lugar. –Una voz que resaltaba la máxima arrogancia se escuchó.

Sobre un poste de luz titilante, un atractivo hombre de ojos rojos de materializo en partículas doradas. Poseía una armadura de oro y una presencia majestuosa, la presencia de un Rey, o quizás un tirando. Un pisotón acabó con la molesta luz que titilaba bajo sus pies.

-Dos de tres, no está mal tampoco. –Iskander dijo con alegría por la presencia de ambos siervos. –¿Qué dicen? Se unen a mí ejército para pelear junto a mí y compartir la gloria y los tesoros. –Rider gritó con una voz llena de emoción.

Saber simplemente se quedó en silencio. Analizando cuidadosamente al nuevo siervo, no estaba interesado en las habladurías de Rider, estaba más interesado en encontrar un modo de acabar con ambos y en ese mismo lugar.

-Mh. Para empezar, yo soy el único Rey aquí, todos los demás son burdas farsas que no mereces estar en mi presencia. –El siervo dorado mencionó con desprecio mientras veía al Rey de los conquistadores.

-Supongo que no hay manera. –Rider se limpió el oído mientras lo decía. –¿Qué ahí de ti? ¿Te interesaría unirte a mí ejército?

Saber le dedicó la misma mirada plana y calculadora del principió.

-No. –Fue una respuesta monótona y simple. La única que podía dar.

-Bueno, sin lugar a dudas tienes muchos colores.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese decir nada, una sombra negra apareció en el campo de batalla. De la sombra se materializó una armadura negra, estaba rodeado por una misteriosa aura negra, y el visor de su casco brillaba intensamente en rojo.

-GRRRRRRUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA.

El aullido de una bestia. Claramente era el siervo de la locura: Berseker.

Saber preparó su espada. Si todo salía bien, quizás podría llevarse a otro siervo esta noche.

-Oye chico, ¿Qué dices de él? –Rider preguntó a su Master.

-No lo sé. –Dijo Waver con una voz llena de duda e incredulidad.

-¿No? ¿No se supone que los Masters pueden leer el estado de un siervo con verlo?

-Esa cosa claramente es un siervo, pero no puedo leer su estado. –Esta vez su voz contenía miedo. Estaba literalmente en medio de tres siervos, y dos de ellos ya habían matado a otros siervos.

-¿Quién te dio derecho a mirarme, perro rabioso? –El siervo de oro dijo mientras dos círculos dorados aparecían detrás de él y apuntaban a Berseker.

Entonces las armas salieron disparadas hacia el siervo de la rabia.

Saber contemplo como Berseker parecía moverse con más gracia y facilidad de lo que su clase debería permitirse. Sería un rival de cuidado, a menos que acabara con él de una vez.

-Tú… –El siervo, Archer probablemente, dijo con voz cargada de rabia después de que Berseker había destruido el poste de luz. –Pertenezco a los cielos, y sin embargo me has hecho pisar tierra. Tú insolencia a garantizado tu muerte, mestizo. –Una gran cantidad de nobles fantasma se materializó tras de Archer. Era un espectáculo sorprendente.

-¿Qué? –Archer dijo a la nada. –Como te atreves a retirarme en un momento así, Tokiomi. –Los nobles fantasmas desaparecieron tan rápido como habían aparecido. –Tienes suerte, la próxima me aseguraré de que sufras por tu insolencia, perro rabioso. –Archer se desvaneció en las mismas partículas doradas en las que había aparecido.

Berseker no parecía tener la intención de seguir luchando, como si su único interés hubiese sido Archer, pero…

**BAM**

Una poderosa explosión lo mandó a volar unos veinte metros hacia atrás. La explosión había sido claramente por un hechizo, pero Caster no se veía por ningún lado, lo únicos siervos presentes eran Rider y… Saber.

Saber tenía su mano extendida, y restos de humo podían verse flotando cerca de ella.

Antes de que Berseker pudiese desmaterializarse, Saber había levantado sus dos manos y materializado un gran número de esferas de un leve color purpura. Eran esferas que desprendían una gran cantidad de prana, demasiada para un Saber.

-Ira…–Saber comenzó con su ataque a Berseker. –De Overlord. –Las esferas volaron rápidamente hasta el Berseker caído, y nuevamente voló por los aires. Aun si no murió por el ataque, sin lugar a dudas estaría bastante lastimado.

Pero Saber no acabó con su ataque.

Saltando uno veinte metros sobre el nivel den suelo, materializó su espada nuevamente.

-¡Corte dimensional! –Una corriente de energía comenzó a caer justo donde estaba Berseker. La corriente fue tan fuerte que Berseker fue, literalmente, partido a la mitad desde el torso.

Saber cayó sobre sus pies a la vez que Berseker se desvanecía.

En una cloaca cerca de ahí, un moribundo veía como sus sellos de comando, junto con sus esperanzas, se desvanecían.

-Sakura… –Dijo antes de dejarse caer al piso. Kariya Mato había fracasado en su intento de rescatar a Sakura. Todo el dolor que aguantaron juntos y no había sobrevivido al primer encuentro. Berseker estaba muerto, al igual que todas sus esperanzas.

No uno, sino dos siervos habían caído en la segunda noche.

Ambos a manos de Saber.

Irisviel no sabía como reaccionar. Una cosa era que Saber demostrara suficiente habilidad con la espada para derrotar a Lancer, otra era verlo usar hechizos de la clase más poderosa que había presenciado y derrotar a Berseker, justo después Lancer. El siervo podría no ser el Rey Arturo, incluso podría ser todo lo contrario a los ideales de un caballero, pero sin lugar a dudas era poderoso, la mejor carta para ganar el Santo Grial.

Irisviel se encontró presionando fuertemente su pecho mientras contemplaba a Saber con un nuevo nivel de respeto. Ellos podían, con Saber, ellos definitivamente podían ganar la guerra.

-I-imposible, ¿Berseker también? –Waver estaba viendo a Saber con incredulidad. Sabers no son conocidos como una clase que utilice la magia, y sin embargo, ese Saber había usado hechizos para dejar fuera de combate a Berseker y después lo había partido a la mitad con una poderosa ola de energía. Quizás su noble fantasma, pero Waver no podía estar seguro.

-Mmm. –Rider simplemente miró a Saber seriamente. –Ya veo, así que ese es el tipo de persona que eres. –Murmuró.

-¿Rider?

-Nos vamos chico. No obtendremos nada aquí. ¡GIA! –Rider tiró de las riendas y su carruaje voló por los cielos, junto con los gritos de su pequeño Master.

Con la presencia de todos los siervos desvanecida, Saber guardó su espada. Dos siervos, no era suficiente. Tendría que haber acabado también con Rider, pero no podía arriesgarse a luchar sin saber a que se enfrentaba. La arrogancia había sido una debilidad con la que había pagado caro muchas veces en el pasado. No iba a repetir ese error.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la limusina.

Irisviel continuaba viéndolo con los ojos abiertos mientras su boca estaba levemente abierta. Entonces la cerró y la volvió a abrir, la cerró y la abrió, la cerró y la abrió de nuevo. No parecía saber como hablar con Saber ahora. Al principió había sido un hombre muy reservado, y ahora había acabado sin misericordia u oportunidad de defenderse con Lancer y Berseker.

-Estoy cansado. –Simplemente soltó. Esa no era mentira, mientras que había sido convocado como un Saber, la cantidad de prana necesaria para usar sus hechizos y la recibida de su maestro era insuficiente. Utilizar su magia más de una vez al día podría ser peligroso.

-A-e-a, s-sí. Seguramente estarás cansado Saber. –Irisviel se recuperó lo mejor que pudo. Regresemos a casa para descansar. –La sonrisa de Irisviel regresó a ser la sonrisa amable de antes. A Saber le incomodaba mucho esa sonrisa, le recordaba a alguien que siempre solía sonreírle en el pasado.

Se subió a la parte trasera de la limusina y cerró los ojos. Aunque el sueño no era necesario para los siervos, era una forma segura para recuperar prana más rápido. Si un siervo los atacaba, entonces Irisviel podría despertarlo.

A Irisviel le llamó la atención que Saber se sentara en la parte trasera de la limusina, pero si estaba cansado y no podía conducir, entonces no había más opción.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

El auto siempre había sido su juguete favorito desde que Kiritsugu le compró uno.

* * *

Kiritsugu contemplo la limusina irse a una velocidad mucha más grande que el limite permitido, sin lugar a dudas su esposa había tomado el volante. No importa, confiaba en que no se estrellara de camino a la mansión.

Por ahora estaba más interesado en Saber, más precisamente en quién es realmente.

Mientras que había derrotado a Lancer con eficiencia y velocidad, también había matado a Berseker al aprovecharse de su falta de conciencia. Y lo había hecho con hechizos. No creía conocer a héroe que fuese diestro en el manejo de la espada y pudiese usar hechizos tan fuertes.

Algo más llamó su atención. El nombre de las técnicas que Saber había usado.

Una estaba seguro que era "Ira de Overlord". El conocía muy bien el significado de la palabra Overlord. Tiranos, monstruos, la peor clase de reyes oscuros. Algo que parecía ir con Saber, pero no podía estar totalmente seguro. Quizás Saber realmente había servido a uno en el pasado, y ese era su noble fantasma.

Luego estaba su otra técnica "Corte dimensional". Como su nombre lo indica, parecía ser una técnica que cortaba las dimensiones, pero era imposible que fuese así. Una técnica que cortara la misma realidad era imposible, tenía que ser sólo el nombre.

También podría simplemente pedirle a Iri que le pregunte a Saber sobre su identidad, pero por el trato indiferente que estaban recibiendo ambos, probablemente necesitaría utilizar un sello de comando para que saberlo. Irónico, al principió se suponía que sería él quien fuese totalmente indiferente a su siervo, y ahora estaba pensando seriamente en utilizar un sello de comando sólo para que les hable.

Tomó una gran bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo. No importaba. Saber era fuerte, lo bastante fuerte y despiadado para hacer lo que se tuviese que hacer. Podía trabajar con Saber.

Lo que no podía era estar seguro de sus intenciones.

Iri ya le había informado como Saber se había referido a su ideal como algo estúpido. Si sus ideales estaban en desacuerdo, lo más probable era que tuviese que usar un sello de comando para ordenarle que se suicide en el fin de la Guerra. Quizás dos. A veces la voluntad de un siervo es tan fuerte que pueden luchar contra la influencia de los sellos de comando.

Por ahora le pediría a Iri que trate de acercarse un poco más a Sabe, lo suficiente para poder averiguar al menos su nombre, pero también le diría que tuviese cuidado. No podía estar seguro de las intenciones de Saber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alas blancas**

**,**

Saber se maldijo a si mismo por confiar que la sonrisa en la cara de Irisviel era lo único parecido a Flonne. Al final, resulta que también comparten la misma forma de manejar un auto. Mientras que los autos no son algo que se vea mucho en el Inframundo, Flonne había insistido en tener uno desde que se emocionó con una serie de chicas robots héroes mágicos del espacio. El resultado ocasionó una de las olas de destrucción más grandes vistas en el Inframundo desde el ataque de Baal.

-Esto es divertido, ¿No, Saber? –Iri mencionó mientras daba vueltas el volante por una curva cerrada del mismo modo que lo haría un conductor de autos profesional.

Saber estaba seguro de que si no se detenía, seguramente averiguaría pronto si los siervos también pueden vomitar. ¿Exactamente cual era su idea sobre el manejo de los autos?

-De todos los juguetes que me compró Kiritsugu, este es mi favorito.

Perfecto.

Fue entonces cuando Saber sintió esa presencia sobre natural que sólo pueden poseer los siervos.

-¡Detente! –Gritó directo al homúnculo.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Saber? ¿No te diviertes? –Preguntó con una sonrisa, ¿Quizás Saber se había asustado con el auto? Aun teniendo conocimientos de la época moderna, seguramente tendría miedo de ese tipo de aparatos.

-¡Un siervo enemigo!

Todo rastro de la sonrisa de Irisviel desapareció en un momento. Antes de poder decir algo más, se encontró pisando fuertemente el pedal del freno.

El cinturón de seguridad protegió al homúnculo de salir disparada por el vidrio del frente, en cuanto a Saber, Saber había abierto la puerta y había saltado fuera del auto un segundo antes de frenar. Cuando el auto terminó de detenerse, Saber ya había materializado su espada y se encontraba dándole la espalda a las luces del frente.

Unos metros frente a Saber, se encontraba lo que claramente era un siervo. Esas ropas que no encajaban con la época, los ojos saltones y un rostro con rasgos que casi no parecían humanos. Tenía que ser un Caster al ser el único siervo que todavía no habían visto. Lo que Irisviel no entendía, era por qué un Caster se presentaría abiertamente ante su enemigo natural; los Saber tenían una gran resistencia mágica, y eran la mejor clase para enfrentarse a Caster.

Pero había algo más, Caster no estaba sólo. Junto a él se encontraba un grupo de niños claramente hipnotizados. Todos los niños tenían la mirada vacía. Irisviel contó al menos cinco, uno de ellos estaba frente a Caster mientras Caster acariciaba su cabeza con dedos como garras.

-Oooo. Gran demonio. –Caster habló con una voz que parecía inundar de respeto a Saber. –Has venido. Venido para burlarte de las creaciones de Dios. –Los ojos de Caster comenzaron a lagrimear. Veía a Saber como si quisiese arrodillarse y comenzar a orar en su nombre, lo que seguramente no estaría muy equivocado a lo que Caster quería.

-Siempre supe que algún día subirías a este mundo manchado por las burlas de Dios, y te encargarías de enseñarle al mundo sobre el error de orar a un ser tan falso que no se preocupa en lo más mínimo por sus vidas. –Esto era lo que el espíritu heroico Caster estaba diciendo mientras las lágrimas caían de su cara a la cabeza del pequeño niño frente a él.

Locura. Saber llegó a la concusión de que el Caster frente a él no era un siervo que pudiese tratar como algo cuerdo. Existía la posibilidad de que Caster simplemente estuviese actuando, pero eso ojos de locura que miraban a Saber con una admiración desenfrenada borraron todas esas posibilidades. Aun así, no podía subestimarlo, Caster ya lo había identificado como un demonio después de todo.

-Por favor, demonio. No he venido a pelear contra ti. –Caster sujetó la cabeza del niño con ambas manos.

En este punto, Irisviel ya había salido del auto y se encontraba junto a la puerta. Ella podría haber estado más segura adentro, pero la visión de esos niños en ese estado la aterró, y en su pecho brotó una gran sensación de preocupación por su seguridad. Después de todo, ella era una madre.

-Estoy aquí para ofrecerte estos humildes sacrificios, oh gran demonio.

Los ojos del niño parecieron regresar a la normalidad mientras Caster comenzaba a presionar fuertemente su cabeza. El pequeño comenzó a patalear sin control mientras gritaba, lo que Caster le estaba haciendo era algo muy doloroso. Los ojos del niño comenzaron a llenarse de sangre y lagrimas mientras se escuchaban sonidos de ruptura dentro de su cráneo.

-¡N-No! ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡MAMÁ! ¡AYÚDAME MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡HERMANA! ¡AAAAAAH!

De la nariz, boca, ojos y entre los dedos de Caster, la sangre comenzó a brotar por montones. Los pataleos del niño comenzaron a detenerse mientras sus gritos por ayuda cesaban.

-Por favor. Alguien…

Finalmente se detuvo. El niño estaba muerto.

Caster había presionado su cabeza hasta el punto de que muriese, no inmediatamente, sino lleno de dolor. Fue una forma cruel y despiadada de matar a un niño que no se veía de más de seis años de edad.

Irisviel había tapado su boca por el horror, no podía entender que clase de espíritu heroico podría hacer algo como eso. El Trono de los Héroes no podía tener a una criatura así, el simple pensamiento de que una persona así pudiese ser considerado un héroe cuando vivía era algo imposible.

-De entre todos, seleccione a los mejores niños. Espero que sus vidas puedan complacerte.

-¿Todos? –Irisviel susurró. ¿Había más? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántos niños tenían Caster? ¿A cuantos niños había matado ya?

Saber miró fijamente el cuerpo del niño antes de que Caster lo arrojara aun lado como una muñeca rota.

Caster no era un héroe.

Cualquiera sabría eso después de ver lo que acababa de hacer con un niño inocente y ajeno al mundo de la magia. Pero se supone que en la Guerra por el Santo Grial sólo los héroes podían ser convocados. Pero las reglas podían cambiar, después de todo, él también había sido convocado.

Y él no era un héroe.

Otro de los niños se puso frente a Caster.

-Este niño perteneció a una familia católica. Fanáticos estúpidos que admiran a un falso Dios que nos mira dese arriba con indiferencia y sin interés. Que su vida te-

-¡Estocada! –Saber gritó.

Un golpe como relámpago pareció pasar muy cerca sobre la cabeza del niño mientras atravesaba a Caster.

Caster desapareció mucho antes de tocar el piso.

-_Ya veo. _–La siniestra voz de Caster se escuchó en la nada. –_El sacrificio fue inadecuado para ti. Lamento mucho haberte ofendido, demonio. Me esforzaré para encontrar sacrificios que puedan complacerte. _

Entonces la voz se desvaneció.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Todos los niños parecieron haber recobrado la conciencia después de eso. Muchos miraban a todos lados, incapaces de saber donde estaban o que estaba pasando.

Irisviel supuso que muchos de ellos estarían ajenos del terrible peligro que corrieron. De no ser por el ataque rápido de Saber, seguramente estarían muertos ahora. Al menos podrían llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-¡Alto!

Iri se detuvo ante la voz de Saber. Ella se había acercado para tratar de calmar a los niños y poder llevarlos a la estación de policía, donde seguramente sus memorias serian tratadas por el supervisor antes de poder decir nada a nadie.

-¿Qué pasa, Saber?

Saber no contestó. Había arrugado su nariz y su seño estaba fruncido. Era la primera vez que veía eso en Saber, casi parecía como si estuviese haciendo alguna mueca de asco. Como si hubiese olido algo asqueroso.

-Demonio… –Susurró con un gran asco.

-¿Qué-

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Algunos de los niños comenzaron a gritar sin control mientras presionaban fuertemente su vientre. Otros no tardaron en unírseles.

Algunos de los pequeños cuerpos comenzaron a expandirse horriblemente mientras los gritos se convertían en horcajadas lastimosas. La sangre estaba empezando a caer de nuevo en la calle.

-Retrocede.

Saber preparó nuevamente su espada. Algunos de los niños ya habían dejado de moverse mientras tentáculos salían del interior de sus cuerpos.

Monstruos como masas de carne descompuesta y pululante comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de los niños y a crecer en gran medida.

Se tardó un poco más de un minuto para que esas cosas salieran del cuerpo de los niños y crecieran a alturas que superaban los dos metros.

Demonios. Saber conocía su olor, y ellos el suyo. Es por eso que por un segundo no atacaron, simplemente se quedaron inmóviles, como si fuese necesaria la orden de su invocador para atacar a uno de los suyos.

_-Entiendo, demonio. _–Nuevamente la voz de Caster. Aun si su presencia había desaparecido, parecía tener algún medio para comunicarse directamente con ellos. Puede que incluso hablase desde sus demonios. –_Estas encadenado. Encadenado por esa mujer detrás de ti. _

Irisviel abrió los ojos con horror. Imbuyendo de prana sus hilos metálicos se preparó para hacer frente a esas cosas.

-_Deja que te demuestre mi lealtad hacia ti, rompiendo esas molestas cadenas que te atan a estas frágiles criaturas de carne inferiores ti. _

Pero Saber ya no estaba escuchando. No tenía razón alguna para escuchar los desvaríos de un demente. Su Master sustituto estaba en peligro, y si quería cumplir su deseo, entonces tenía que garantizar su seguridad. No creía que Caster supiese que lo que sus demonios estaban apunto de devorar era realmente el contenedor del Santo Grial.

Saltando sobre las cuatro criaturas concentró la mínima cantidad de prana necesario para el ataque.

-¡Puño chispa!

Su puño brillo con intensidad antes de caer en medió de las cuatro criaturas, un gran torrente de magia estalló sin control. Irisviel cayó sobre su trasero por la poderosa onda explosiva. Junto a ella cayeron algunos trozos de esos monstruos, esos trozos ardían con una llama azul oscura. Y en medió de las llamas azules y cadáveres ardientes, se encontraba parado Saber.

Era una imagen aterradora, fácilmente podía verse como Caster lo había confundido con un demonio. Con profundos y siniestros ojos rojos, las orejas puntiagudas, y antenas como cuernos saliendo de su cabeza. Irisviel sabía que Saber tuvo que tener algún porcentaje de sangre inhumana en vida para tener esos rasgos, pero no había preguntado exactamente que tipo. Tampoco esperaba que Saber le contestase.

-_Aaaahhh. ¿Son tan fuertes esas cadenas que te han atado? _–Esta vez la voz se escuchaba como si estuviese llorando profundamente. –_No te preocupes, yo las romperé. No importa cuanto me tarde, romperé definitivamente esa cadena. Sólo espera un poco más, demonio._

Saber no se molestó en contestar.

Ignorando a Irisviel que seguía en el piso, se dirigió nuevamente al asiento del pasajero. Se había visto obligado a usar su propio prana para ese ataque, el de su Master era claramente insuficiente para sus habilidades personales. Tendría que encontrar un modo de enfrentarse a otros siervos sin usarlas mucho. A él le hubiese convenido ser invocado como un Caster en lugar de Saber. Pero tendría que tolerarlo hasta el fin de la guerra.

Irisviel se puso de pie un poco ofendida de que Saber simplemente la hubiese pasado de largo después de salvarle la vida, pero parte de ella pensó que debía ser lo adecuado en el razonamiento de Saber. Ella era el contenedor del Grial, si moría, la guerra no tendría sentido para nadie. Saber no tenía que preocuparse por ella más que por lo que tenía en el interior de su cuerpo. Saber no era un caballero que la protegía por su código de honor, era más como un mercenario contratado para proteger una "caja" que contenía algo valioso.

Algo que ambicionaba poseer.

Con mucha tristeza vio los cuerpos destrozados de los niños. Esos niños… alguno de ellos debieron de tener la edad de Illya. Sintió mucho pesar al pensar en las familias, ¿Qué tipo de mentiras pensaría la asociación? ¿Siquiera planeaban mentir? Quizás simplemente los dieran como desaparecidos.

Con una última plegaria se dirigió nuevamente a la limusina.

En estos momentos, ella desearía poder abrazar fuertemente a Illya.

Oculto en los arboles, un siervo que se supone debió morir la primera noche había presenciado todo. Todo lo que había visto había sido transmitido a su Master, y su Master lo transmitiría a su propio maestro.

La magia que Saber parecía poseer daban muchas indicaciones de que fuese incluso más peligrosa que su habilidad con la espada.

* * *

-Por fin hemos llegado. –Irisviel estiró sus brazos mientras entraba a la gigantesca mansión oculta en el bosque. El campo delimitado mantenía oculto ese lugar de cualquier persona que pudiese acercarse remotamente a la mansión. Aunque no por eso estaba libre de fallas, más de un explorador seguramente había hablado sobre una extraña mansión en el bosque que parece abandonada pero estaba tan bien cuidada que parece que personas la habitan. La mansión en la nieve se había vuelto un rumor tan popular en la ciudad que a veces se organizaban grandes búsquedas sólo para encontrarla.

-Esta fue una noche muy productiva, ¿No, Saber? – ¿Como no serlo? Se habían cobrado la vida de dos siervos y habían identificado a Caster. Un pequeño sentimiento de pena la invadió, ahora cuando pensara en Caster no podría olvidar a esos niños. –Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, Saber.

El siervo de la espada no la estaba escuchando, parecía estar más interesado en ver la tormenta de nieve afuera que escuchar los elogios de una hermosa mujer. Una vena sobresalió de la cabeza de Irisviel, pero no por eso quitó su sonrisa. Entendía que Saber prefiriese no relacionarse con ellos, pero por favor, ni Kiritsugu había sido tan distante la primera vez que se vieron. Y cualquiera pensaría que después de lo pasado en la carretera con Caster, Saber podría abrirse un poco más.

Saber se sentó en una de las sillas de la enorme mesa en la habitación. Cerrando sus ojos entro en un estado más meditativo que de sueño, era un modo de mantenerse alerta y a la vez dobla su velocidad de recargar prana. Parte del prana que estaba recibiendo venía el homúnculo que lo acompañaba, pero si tomaba demasiado seguramente terminaría por quitarle la vida. No estaba principalmente preocupado por su vida, pero no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría con el Santo Grial si su contenedor se "rompía" antes de tener suficiente prana para materializarse.

Tenía que ganar el Santo Grial. Más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese querido en su larga vida, él quería el Santo Grial. Ese único deseo milagroso era su última oportunidad para cambiarlo todo.

-Iri. –Se escuchó una voz grabe desde la puerta.

-Kiritsugu. –La voz de Iri estaba llena de felicidad por volver a ver a su marido. Ella sabía que él había estado ahí, velando por ella mientras combatían, pero tenerlo en persona la llenaba de una sincera felicidad.

-Es tarde, ve a dormir.

Irisviel no tenía porque objetar. Ella estaba cansada, hubiese ido a dormir aun si su esposo no se lo hubiese pedido.

-Bien, simplemente quería felicitar a Saber por su buen trabajo de esta noche. –Irisviel sabía que su marido había decidido por adelantado ignorar a su propio siervo, pero no por eso no podría intentar que ambos se llevasen bien. Lo que seguramente sería más fácil si Saber no hubiese preferido dormir sentado frete a la mesa que ponerles algún miligramo de atención.

-¿No crees que Saber hizo un buen trabajo, querido?

-Aun hay mucho que hacer, Maiya, por favor acompaña a Iri a su habitación. –Ignorando la pregunta de Iri, Kiritsugu llamó a su asistente.

-Entendido. Mi lady, por favor sígame. –Maiya Hisau. Ella era la mano derecha de Kiritsugu, su asistente y amante. Siempre estaba actuando seriamente, como el "arma" en que Kiritsugu la había convertido desde que era joven.

Irisviel asintió con cansancio. –Entendido, por favor guíame Maiya.

Las dos mujeres jóvenes dejaron la habitación.

Kiritsugu miró brevemente a su siervo. Los siervos no se suponen que necesiten dormir, pero algo en Saber no se sentía bien. Ese "estado" en el que se encontraba, Kiritsugu pensó que se encontraba muy lejos del sueño común. Podía sentir el prana arremolinándose en Saber a una velocidad más rápida de lo común.

-_¿Recarga de prana mediante algún estado de meditación? _–Nuevamente Saber había hecho algo que no correspondía a su clase. De no haberse identificado ya como un Saber, o la repentina aparición de Caster, Kiritsugu pensaría que se trataba de un Caster fuera de lo común.

Saber era un misterio. Uno que quizás no resolvería hasta que comenzara a tener secuencias de sueño. Aunque Kiritsugu no pensaba relacionarse en ningún momento con su propio siervo, tenía que averiguar al menos de quien se trataba. Sería arriesgado estar contando con un siervo con un largo historial de traiciones, o algún deseo que pudiese poner en riesgo el suyo propio.

-Saber. –Rompiendo su propia decisión de no hablar directamente con su siervo.

Saber abrió lo ojos, pero no por eso miró a su Master. Si tenía que decir algo importante que lo dijese para que pudiese volver a meditar, cada segundo gastado es prana perdido para usar sus ataques más fuertes.

-¿Quién eres? –Kiritsugu finalizó. No necesitaba decir nada más, tampoco planeaba hablar con su siervo otra vez sin importar la respuesta que le diese.

Una respuesta que jamás llegó.

Saber volvió a cerrar los ojos y entró nuevamente a un estado de meditación.

Parte de Kiritsugu sintió que debió haberlo sabido. Ninguna respuesta positiva ni negativa, simplemente lo ignora totalmente si lo que dice no es importante para la guerra. Mientras que el siervo no necesita nada más del Master que no sea prana, el Master no necesita saber realmente quién es el siervo siempre que luche en la guerra. La identidad de Saber no tenía nada que ver con la Guerra por el Santo Grial, era simplemente algo que Kiritsugu necesitaba saber.

Saber lo sabía, y por eso no se molestó en responder a una pregunta inútil.

Kiritsugu no volvió a intentarlo, sería mejor esperar secuencias de sueño, o el uso de algún noble fantasma que pudiese reconocer.

* * *

Sakuraaaaa… –Se escuchó sollozar a un hombre roto.

La persona que vagaba lastimeramente en un estado moribundo era Kariya Mato, el Ex–Master de Berseker. Cuando Berseker murió ya no extrajo prana del pobre hombre. Los gusanos cresta dentro de él parecían haberse calmado un poco al haber perdido a su siervo, pero no por eso dejaron de retorcerse en sus entrañas.

El dolor ya no importaba. Había perdido. Todo lo que quería era matar al siervo de Tokiomi, vengarse de él por haber condenado a Sakura. Y eso le costó su siervo y su lugar en la guerra. ¿Cómo podría saber que Saber atacaría a Berseker después de que Archer se retirara? Había acabado con Lancer, ¿Por qué también con Berseker?

Porque estaba en una guerra.

Esa era la verdad. Más allá de cualquier sentimiento de venganza, estaba en una guerra. En las guerras mueres si bajas la guardia por un segundo. Saber simplemente vio la oportunidad de acabar con más de un siervo en una noche, y así lo había hecho.

-Sakura… –Nuevamente la voz llamando a su sobrina adoptada. La razón de participar en la guerra.

Todo se había ido.

-Que lastimera actuación. –Una voz burlona se escuchó desde uno de los callejones. Pasos acompañados del sonido de un bastón se acercaban. –Y yo que creí que durarías al menos un poco más de tiempo. Parece que siempre encuentras un modo de decepcionarme más cada día.

Zoken Mato. El líder de la familia Mato y responsable del sufrimiento de Sakura.

-Sakura…

Pero en este punto Kariya ya no estaba al tanto de la realidad que lo rodeaba. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la pequeña niña a la que había decepcionado. Le había prometido que cuando terminara podría regresar con su hermana y su madre, y ahora esa promesa se había transformado en una mentira.

-Ella lo esta haciendo bien. –La voz de Zoken era divertida ante el sufrimiento de su propio hijo. Ya había desistido de ganar este Toque del Cielo. La única razón de seguir adelante era simplemente para seguir viendo el sufrimiento de Kariya. –En estos momentos esta continuando espléndidamente con su entrenamiento.

El estado de Kariya pareció recomponerse levemente mientras reconocía el significado de esas palabras. Nuevamente fue invadido por la rabia, los gusanos en su interior comenzaron a retorcerse nuevamente.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito! –Gritó mientras señalaba a Zoken. – ¡Libera a Sakura!

Zoken simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su hijo. –El trato era que liberaría a Sakura si ganabas el Santo Grial; lo cual fallaste. –La sonrisa más siniestra que Kariya había visto se dibujó en ese monstruo. –De todas formas, ¿Realmente creíste que cumpliría mi promesa de haber vencido?

Kariya Mato lo sabía; siempre lo supo en su interior, pero prefirió negarlo. Trató de confiar en alguna pisca de humanidad en el vampiro frete a él.

No existía nada humano en ese monstruo.

-Tú… ¡Demonio! –Kariya rugió.

-Mírate, no vale ni la pena matarte ahora. No viras más que unas semanas ahora que tú siervo a muerto.

-¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! –Kariya nuevamente no estaba escuchando. Estaba rugiendo la única palabra con la que podría describir a ese ser frente a él.

-Deberías tener cuidado, los gusanos dentro de ti aun siguen reaccionando ante tus emociones.

Era cierto. Los gusanos estaban trabajando más duro que nunca desde que habían sido puestos dentro de Kariya.

El prana comenzó a concentrarse a mayor medida.

Para invocar un siervo se necesitan tres cosas.

Un círculo de invocación. Aunque a veces el dibujo del círculo podía ser ignorado, siempre y cuando hubiese suficiente prana en el aire, eso podría ser considerado un círculo de invocación por si mismo.

El prana era proporcionado por el Santo Grial. Era realmente el Grial quien invocaba al siervo.

Y finalmente, un aria.

-¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio!

La voluntad del Master para la invocación era igualmente necesaria.

La voluntad de un hombre que quiere más que nada devolverle la sonrisa a una niña.

-¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio!

Zoken simplemente se rió. Pensando en si debería o no acabar con el pobre estúpido que pensó que podría hacer algo.

Pero sus risas se cortaron cuando vio algo que no debería estar ahí.

En la mano derecha de Kariya, nuevamente se estaban materializando tres marcas rojas. Las tres estaban brillando intensamente en la oscuridad.

-¿Pero como…?

-¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio!

Kariya no podía saber nada de eso. Estaba inundado en un mar de dolor por todo el prana y la vida consumidos en su interior. Todo lo que sabía es que tenía que matar al demonio frente a él. El monstruo que está torturando a una pequeña niña en el sótano de una vieja mansión.

-¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Demonio! ¡Muérete de una vez, demonio!

Una terrible explosión sonó en las calles de la oscura ciudad.

-Imposible. –Zoken se encontraba en la incredulidad ante lo que estaba viendo.

Kariya Mato había orado fervientemente el nombre del demonio. No. Él había orado por algo que pudiese matar a los demonios. Todo su ser había bombeado más prana de lo que el mismo Zoken pudiese haber estimado. Más allá de su propia vida, Kariya Mato imploró por un ser que pudiese matar al demonio y salvar la vida de una niña inocente.

En las oscuras calles de esa ciudad, Kariya levantó la vista del piso al cual había caído. Lo primero que vio no fue la oscuridad de la noche, fueron alas.

Cuatro hermosas alas blancas brillaban majestuosamente en la oscura noche del campo de guerra que era la ciudad.


	3. Omake

**Omake**

**Un maestro diferente**

**,**

Zoken levantó una ceja al ver lo que su hijo había convocado, ¿Puede ser que la debilidad de Kariya fuese tan grande que ni siquiera una reliquia pudiese darle un siervo decente? Aunque no estaba seguro de si lo que tenía en frente era o no un siervo decente. El poder que emanaba de ese siervo era enorme, demasiado fuerte para poder ser alimentado por Kariya, o quizás fuese sólo alguna habilidad. No estaba seguro.

-Bueno, parece que te las has arreglado para invocar a un siervo. No es precisamente el que tenía en mente pero ahora eres definitivamente parte de esta guerra. –Zoken con burló, realmente no esperaba que su hijo llegara lejos. Todo lo que quería de Kariya era verlo sufrir hasta el final. –Ahora vete y no regreses hasta que tengas el Grial. –Zoken desapareció en un instante, como si su cuerpo real jamás hubiese estado ahí.

Kariya observó brevemente a su siervo. Una cazadora azul, pantalones rojos y una bufanda roja. Lo que impactaba más eran esos brillantes ojos rojos que tenía, y esos gruñidos feroces no hacían que fuese fácil estar a solas con él. Pero tendría que aprender a controlarlo si quería salvar a Sakura.

-Vamos Berseker.

El siervo siguió gruñendo en respuesta mientras pasaba a forma espiritual y seguía a su Master.

* * *

-¿Qué miras, perro rabioso? –El Rey de oro mencionó con despreció mientras veía desde lo alto al perro que había aparecido de la nada y se atrevía a mirarlo.

Kariya se había mantenido oculto cerca del lugar del desafío, esperando por el siervo de Tokiomi. Sabía que un mago tan arrogante como él jamás pasaría por alto una oportunidad para seguir luciendo a su siervo, ahora sólo tenía que matarlo.

-Aprende tú lugar, mestizo. –El siervo dorado apuntó dos de sus espadas hacia Berseker y las arrojó fuertemente hacia él.

Berseker no se movió. Lo único que se movió fue su bufanda. En un rápido movimiento, la bufanda se movió por si sola y golpeó ambas espadas, destrozándolas por completo.

-GGGRRRRRRRR. –Berseker quedó en su lugar, gruñendo hacía su enemigo.

-¿Ese es Berseker? –Saber preguntó dudosa. Esa bufanda que tenía debía ser realmente algún noble fantasma defensivo o algo así, pero no conocía a ningún héroe que tuviese una herramienta así y pudiese ser convocado como Berseker.

-O Dios. –Weber Velvet dijo con terror mientras tapaba su boca.

-¿Qué pasa chico?

-Sus… sus… sus estadísticas. –Dijo todavía en la incredulidad.

-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa con sus estadísticas? –Rider mencionó confuso. Un Master tenía las habilidades de ver las estadísticas de un siervo al hacer acto de presencia, no tenía idea de por qué el suyo actuaria así.

-¡Son enormes! –Weber no entendía como un siervo podía tener tan grandes estadísticas, especialmente un Berseker. La locura simplemente debería aumentar la fuerza, pero ese Berseker… sus estadísticas eran…

-¡Como te atreves a destruir mis valiosos tesoros! ¡Pagaras por tú atrevimiento, perro cruzado! –Entonces sacó una gran cantidad de espadas, hachas, lanzas e incluso arcos de las Puertas de Babilonia.

Pero Berseker ya había desaparecido.

-¿Mm? Huir no servirá de nada, ahora que has destruido mis tesoros yo… –Gilgamesh calló cuando notó como el aire se arremolinaba a su alrededor. –¿Pero que…?

Los otros siervos sólo pudieron ver con sus bocas totalmente abiertas como el siervo de oro era atrapado en medió de un pequeño remolino que lo mandó a volar.

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! –Gilgamesh rugió mientras se elevaba cada vez más. –Acaso es es-¡GAH!

Un fuerte golpe de la espada de Berseker lo mandó rápidamente a tierra. Una gran cantidad de sangre se agolpaba en una herida que se había abierto desde el hombro hasta casi llegar al pecho, posiblemente su armadura impidió que el daño fuese mortal.

-¡Mestizoooo! –Gilgamesh se levantó pesadamente para acabar de una vez con el siervo que lo había humillado.

-GRRRRRAAAAAAAA.

Pero Berseker ya estaba cayendo rápidamente hacia él con su puño derecho brillando intensamente.

Una terrible explosión resonó en los muelles.

Cuando todo el humo se había disipado, él Rey de oro ya se había desvanecido de la Guerra.

-Imposible, a Archer tan fácilmente. –Weber quedó nuevamente en la incredulidad. Ese siervo había acabado con Assassin en una clara demostración de poder, ¿Y era muerto por un Berseker sin control? Sí, quizás las estadísticas de Berseker estuvieran fuera de serie, pero Archer no se quedaba atrás.

Y Berseker no acabó hay.

Sintiendo la presencia de más siervos, se lanzó al más cercano.

Saber.

Materializando una espada carmesí desde su bufanda, Berseker se arrojó con furia hacia Saber.

-¡Saber! –Irisviel gritó con horror al ver como Saber apenas y pudo contener uno de los golpes de Berseker, seguramente la hubiesen mandado a volar de haber sido más fuerte.

Berseker no dio tregua, siguió atacando a Saber hasta el punto de destrozar parte de su armadura defensiva del rey del viento.

-E-Es muy fuerte. –Dijo con una gran cantidad de esfuerzo. Estaba usando todo el poder que podía para mantener a Berseker a raya, lo que era difícil con sólo un brazo. –Irisviel… ¡Retrocede!

-¡Suficiente Berseker! –Lancer gritó mientras interceptaba uno de los golpes de Berseker. –Saber está peleando conmigo, no me molesta que acabaras con Archer, pero Saber es mí op-

-GGRRRRAAAAOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA. –Berseker rugió mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar de un rojo más intenso.

Entonces descargó un poderoso golpe que hizo añicos Gae Buidhe y Gae Dearg, y de paso cortaron en dos partes a Lancer.

-¡Lancer! –Saber estaba horrorizada ante lo que había visto. Lancer… un gran guerrero como él… muerto por una Bestia loca como Berseker. Por culpa de Berseker ahora jamás podrían terminar con su duelo. –¡Pagaras por esto Berseker! –Gruñó de rabia mientras presionaba fuertemente a Excalibur con sus dos manos. Ahora que Gae Buidhe estaba destruida, su manó sanó instantemente.

Entonces un gritó de guerra alertó a Berseker de un nuevo ataque.

Concentrando toda su fuerza, Berseker interceptó a ambos toros que habían sido dirigidos con intención de dañarlo. Sus pies comenzaban a arrastrarse por la inmensa fuerza de esas bestias divinas, pero en un último arranque de voluntad las arrojó fuertemente sobre su cabeza hacia un contenedor alejado.

-I-Imposible. –Irisviel ya no sabía que pensar. Berseker había acabado con Archer, con Lancer, y había inmovilizado al noble fantasma de Rider e incluso lo arrojó como si nada por los aires. Pero Saber… Saber seguramente podría ganarle, ella tenía que ganar. –¡S-Saber! ¿Ahora te encuentras bien? –Preguntó con algunas dudas tiñendo su voz.

Saber asintió. –Ahora puedo usar mi noble fantasma, y planeo hacerte pagar con el, Berseker. –Concentrando todo el prana que le quedaba.

-Ex…

La espada de la victoria prometida, la poderosa Excalibur ya era presente.

Berseker se quedó un momento mirando ese enorme brillo mientras que Irisviel comenzaba a decir algún tipo de poema o algo relacionado con la espada y los ideales.

-CALIBURRRR.

Una luz dorada salió disparada de Excalibur. Esa luz eran los ideales del Rey y la mayor carta de triunfo de Saber, la hermosa luz de la destrucción que traerá la victoria en la guerra. Irisviel confiaba plenamente en eso. Con Saber, ella no tenía nada que temer.

-GGGRRRAAAAAAAAA. –Berseker concentró una gran cantidad de prana en su espada y lanzó un torrente de energía de un color verdoso que se dirigió hacia la luz dorada. El resultado…

La luz dorada se dividió en dos partes.

Atravesando la hermosa luz destructora, el torrente de energía se dirigió rápidamente a Saber, quién sólo podía ver con la boca abierta como ese torrente llegaba hasta ella y la partía en dos.

-¡SABER! –Irisviel gritó de horror, tristeza, incredulidad y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras veía a Saber desaparecer junto con todos los sueños y esperanzas de Kiritsugu.

-Demonios… ¡Quédate fuera de esto chico! –Rider, que ya había terminado de recomponer la Rueda de Gordius, puso a un seminconsciente Weber en el piso mientras se preparaba para llamar a su noble fantasma definitivo. –¡Ionian Hetairoi!

La Esfera de Realidad atrapó a Berseker.

En un momento Berseker estuvo en medio de un gran desierto totalmente rodeado de arena.

-¡Vamos, a llegado la hora de volver al combate! –Rider gritó mientras se acercaba a Berseker con un enorme ejército.

Berseker guardó su espada y comenzó a juntar una gran cantidad de prana.

-¡Adelante! –El Rey de los Conquistadores cabalgó rápidamente juntó a su ejersito para acabar con Berseker.

Entonces Berseker arrojó una bola de prana que rápidamente voló hacia los cielos de la Esfera de Realidad. La bola de prana exploto abriendo un especie de agujero gigante y…

Lo que el Rey de los Conquistadores pudo hacer al final fue poner una simple sonrisa de aceptación hacia lo inevitable. ¿Por qué en todo el tiempo que tuvo en vida no pudo planear una estrategia para sobrevivir a un meteoro?

-¡ARRGG! –Weber gritó de dolor mientras sus sellos de comando desaparecían. –No. ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO! –Rider simplemente no podía morir, no ahora, era demasiado pronto, ¿Qué cara pondría cuando regresara a la Torre del Reloj?

Pero había muerto.

Berseker reapareció en el mundo con unos sonidos de vidrios rompiéndose.

-N-no puede ser. –En ese punto Irisviel había caído sobre su trasero mientras veía con completo terror al… monstruo que había acabado con todas sus esperanzas de un futuro mejor. Ella quería creer que era mentira, una simple ilusión de Caster, pero el prana de los siervos muerto dentro de ella le decían lo contrario.

Saber estaba muerta.

Al mismo tiempo que Kiritsugu estaba viendo con completa incredulidad como todo por lo que había trabajado se perdía, Kariya estaba riendo de alegría loca en una cloaca cerca de ahí. No sólo el siervo de Tokiomi, sino también Lancer, Saber e incluso Rider había dejado de ser un problema, y lo mejor de todo es que Berseker había usado su propio prana. Parece que Berseker tenía una habilidad de auto-meditación que se activaba estando en forma espiritual, gracias a que cargó una gran cantidad de prana antes del encuentro Berseker pudo dar rienda suelta a su poder.

No podía dejar de reír al pensar en la cara que Tokiomi estaba poniendo en estos momentos. Quizás una idéntica a la de su padre.

Con el poder desenfrenado de Berseker la Guerra por el Santo Grial se acabó en menos de tres días.


End file.
